Pain
by SweetGirl55
Summary: Bumblebee got captured by Megatron! does Bumblebee come out alive? read and find out!


Pain

"Morning Bumblebee" said Raf whiling hopping into Bee's car form, Bumblebee made beeping noises then Bee drove off. "three more days till school holiday's, what do you want to do on the holiday's?" Bee made beeping noises "yeah video games" Bumblebee dropped off Raf to school "cya Bee ,see you after school".

Whiling driving back to base alone, Arcee and Bulkhead was already there, Bumblebee saw Knockout with other Cons, when Bee was about to call the base Knockout shoot him, Bumblebee then transform into Autobot "well hello bug'" said Knockout, Bumblebee then saw the ground bridge open, he thought it was his family but it wasn't it was Megatron! "don't you even try and call your Autobots, you wont have time to" laughed Megatron, when Bee was about to call them he was knocked out cold by Megatron.

Back at base Bulkhead then started wondering "what is talking so long for bee to come back to base" Bulkhead then waked to Ratchet "Ratchet? Do you know why Bee is taking so long to get back to base?" "no, but if he was in trouble he would of called" "I don't know Ratchet, it wouldn't take him this long to get back" "fine! I will call him" when Ratchet started to call Bee he didn't answer "what in the allspark" "great I knew something was wrong" said Bulkhead, "the last place he was 10 minutes away from the base" Optimus then walked in "Optimus! Bumblebee is missing!" said Bulkhead "what? When did he go missing?" "well I'm not sure Optimus, but the last place he was about 10 minutes away from here" said Ratchet "alright Ratchet, we will go there and cheek it out, Arcee Bulkhead come with me" Arcee, Optimus prime and Bulkhead got to the place but then they saw Cons. "Autobot's are here!" yelled Knockout, the Cons started shooting the Autobot's , the Autobot's started shooting them. They killed all the other Cons but then there was Knockout "now where is Bumblebee?!" said Optimus, "he is with Megatron you will never see him again!" the cons ground bridge opened then he walked into it, Optimus prime transformed into truck then drove into the ground bridge following Knockout.

The ground bridge then closed with Bulkhead and Arcee left behind, "I guess we have to wait till they come back" said Bulkhead rubbing the back of his head.

Arcee and Bulkhead went back to base "where is Optimus and Bumblebee?!" Ratchet asked annoyed "Optimus went though there ground bridge, he is going to find Bee" said Arcee.

On the Decepicon's ship/base Optimus started looking for Bee very carefully.

Bumblebee was in a room with Megatron, Bumblebee was becoming very weak "haha scout you wont be coming out alive" said Megatron, Bumblebee was to weak to talk "your Autobot's cant save you, I will be back but when I do you wouldn't know because you will be dead" laughed Megatron then left the room.

Bumblebee was having trouble staying awake until the door open, Bee didn't look even if he wanted to he was to weak. Optimus prime then saw Bumblebee "Bumblebee!" Optimus ran to the bed that Bumblebee was laying on, Bumblebee look at Optimus very weakly trying to keep his optics open "young one keep you eyes open a bit longer" Bumblebee just looked at him and nodded softly, Optimus picked up Bee then called Ratchet to open the ground bridge.

The ground bridge opened then Megatron walked through the door when he was about to attack Optimus it was already to late they already left.

Optimus walked into the base with Bumblebee in his arms, Ratchet looked at Optimus "quick! Bring him on the table" said Ratchet, Optimus put Bee on the table carefully, Bee's optics were still a bit open, Ratchet then started working on him.

A couple of hours later Bumblebee was in deep recharge, he was so tired from the pain, Optimus walked to Ratchet "is he going to be alright Ratchet?" "yes he will, I just want him to rest for a while he will still feel a bit weak but he will be fine" Optimus nodded but felt bad, Ratchet looked at Optimus "Optimus it wasn't your fault, we didn't know this was going to happen" "I know Ratchet, but I still feel bad" "trust me you will stop feeling bad when he wakes up, good night Optimus" then Ratchet walked off "good night Ratchet" Optimus sighed then sat on a chair.

At around 2 in the morning Optimus has fallen into recharge in the chair, Bumblebee then started to wake up, Bee sat up with one hand on his head, then he looked around and saw that he was back at base. When Bee was about to get off the table Optimus stop him, Bumblebee then saw Optimus sitting on a chair next to the table. "please young one stay on the table, your still a bit weak" Bumblebee stayed on the table but then started to remember what happen to him then he started to have tears down his face, Optimus saw him upset, Optimus then sat on the table next to him and hold him "Bumblebee I will make sure that will never happen to you again" Bumblebee just hold Optimus tightly but stop crying, Optimus kept hold of him and stroking his head, this made Bee a bit tired then he fell into recharge holding Optimus, Optimus looked down and smiled, Optimus didn't want to wake up the scout so he lay down on the table holding Bee then fell into recharge.

THE END


End file.
